The Lost Boys Gang
Meanwhile, Kristoff, Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy were observing Neverland. "Oh, Kristoff, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Anna said, then pointed to a small lagoon on the east side. "Oh look, Hiro. There's Mermaid Lagoon!" "Awesome!" Hiro said as he looked northwest. "And the Fairytale encampment." Hans then noticed another location on the ocean on the northeast part of Neverland. "And there's Skull Rock!" he exclaimed, "The tide pool rock cave shaped like a skull!" Tommy noticed Warren T. Rat's ship, saying, "Oh, look! There's Warren T. Rat and the pirates!" Then, a cannonball was shooting at them. "Look out!" Kristoff called as he hid Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy in the clouds and ducked as the cannonball went over them. Kristoff turned to Apple Bloom and said, "Quick, Apple Bloom! Take Anna and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw it's fire." "Okay!" Apple Bloom said, as she took them to Hangman's Tree, where the Lost Boys Gang lived there. Kristoff whistled to him and teased him. "Warren! Warren, you ratfish! Here!" More cannonballs fired, but Kristoff dodged them all. Anna and Hans saw that Apple Bloom was going too fast. "Why is Apple Bloom going too fast?" asked Anna. Hans shook his head. "I don't know." "Apple Bloom! Not so fast!" Anna called, "Please, Apple Bloom!" "We can't keep up with you!" Hans called. But Apple Bloom was not listening. "Apple Bloom! Wait!" Apple Bloom reached to the island first and entered Hangman's Tree with lots of secret passageways. A human boy, a cat-bear-rabbit, a deer, a bunny, a skunk, and two mice were sleeping and Apple Bloom tries to wake them up. One of them was a 10-year-old boy with blonde hair and green eyes, wearing a red superhero costume, a black mask, black gloves, and matching boots. His name was Dashiell Robert Parr, or Dash. The second one was a 10-year-old cat-bear-rabbit with lavender skin, blue eyes, and a pink nose with a tail like a raccoon's, wearing a purple hat with two points, a purple and fuschia/magenta shirt, and purple shoes. His name was Chowder. The third one was a 10-year-old deer with brown fur, red hair, a black nose, white spots, and brown eyes. His name was Bambi. The fourth one was a 4-year-old bunny with gray fur, a pink nose, and hazel eyes. His name was Thumper, Bambi's best friend. The fifth one was a 3-year-old black and white skunk with a black nose and blue eyes. His name was Flower, Bambi and Thumper's friend. The sixth one was a 13-year-old mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle and upper face, a pink nose, white buckteeth, curvy pink ear, whiskers, black hair, and green eyes, wearing a blue shirt with a red trim on the neck, brown pants, and a black hat. His name was Tony Toponi. The seventh and last one was a 5-year-old mouse with brown fur, a peach muzzle and upper face, a pink nose, a small white bucktooth, curvy pink ears, whiskers, and blue eyes, wearing a red sweater, a black leather belt with a gold buckle, a blue trademark hat, and matching pants. His name was Fievel Mousekewitz, Tony's best friend. "One chance..." Apple Bloom said, as she pushed a club over. The club hit Dash on the head. "Ouch!" Dash groaned. The club fell into Chowder's arms. Dash saw this and got cross. "So." He kicked Chowder in the rear and he rolled over, almost squishing Bambi, Thumper, and Flower in the progress. "What's the big idea?" Bambi snapped. "Who you pushing?" Thumper and Flower asked in unison. "You, that's who!" Chowder said as he pushed them back. Angry at this, Bambi, Thumper, and Flower attacked Chowder. Soon, Tony and Fievel joined in. They all got into a major rumble in the jungle. Apple Bloom pulled Dash's hair. "Wait! I have an order from Kristoff!" "Huh?" Dash stopped and said, "Orders from Kristoff? Hold it, boys!" Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, and Flower had just bit each other's leg when it died down. "What's the orders, Apple Bloom asked. "Kristoff wants you all to get rid of the flying Anna bird and the flying Hans bird!" Apple Bloom said, wanting to get rid of Anna and Hans. "A flying what?" Chowder asked. "Anna and Hans birds!" Bambi said. "Anna and Hans birds?" Thumper and Flower asked in unison. "That's right and it's flying this way!" Apple Bloom said. "Flying this way?" asked Fievel. "Chowder's orders are... what?" asked Chowder. "We must stop the birds!" Apple Bloom said. "Smash it?" Fievel asked. "Kick it?" Dash asked. "Stomp on it?" Bambi asked. "No, like this..." Apple Bloom said and pretends to shoot with a gun. "Oh, shoot it down!" Tony said. "Yeah, shoot it down!" the others agreed. "Great. Come on, I'll show you the way!" Apple Bloom said as the boys grabbed their weapons (crossbows, slingshots, and hammers). "Come on, boys. Let's follow Apple Bloom!" Dash ordered. Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, and Fievel rushed out from their hiding place and headed to the jungle, following Apple Bloom. They came to a best hiding spot in the mountain and saw Anna and Hans, flying by. "There! Those are the birds!" Apple Bloom said. "I see them!" Bambi said. "Me too!" Thumper and Flower said in unison. "Okay, guys. Get ready to fire." Chowder said. The boys got out their weapons and waited as they begin to count down. "Ready, aim, FIRE!" "Anna, look out!!!!" cried Hans. They threw weapons and Anna almost got hit, but she lost her balance and fell. Apple Bloom came to watch. It looked like it would be the end for Anna, but Kristoff flew right on time and grabbed her before she meets her doom. "Oh no!" Apple Bloom cried, kicking the dandelion with her hoof in frustration. "Oh, Kristoff," Anna said as she hugged Kristoff, "you saved my life." Apple Bloom became furious and flew right through the leaf, burning itself. Tommy reached Anna first. "Are you hurt, Anna?" asked Tommy. "No, Tommy." Anna answered. "Thank heavens, Anna," Hiro said as he landed next to her. "You might have been killed." "Anna, are you sure you're not hurt?" asked Hans, as he landed next to Hiro last. "I'm fine, Hans." Anna smiled, "Thank you for asking me in concern." Suddenly, Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, and Fievel are coming at them. Anna, Hans, Hiro, and Tommy hid behind Hiro's umbrella. As they were fighting over who got the Anna bird, Kristoff blew the whistle and the boys lined up in line and saluted Kristoff like their leader. "Well, I am certainly proud of you, you guys!" The boys' smiles became gloom. They stood in silence as Kristoff walked past them like a general. "I bring you a mother to tell you stories." Kristoff said. "A mother?" Fievel asked as Anna looked at them, with a smile on her face. "That's right." Hans said in agreement, "And don't forget your Uncle Hans." "And you shoot her down!" Kristoff cried. "Oh..." Chowder sobbed, "Apple Bloom said it was a bird." "Apple Bloom said what?" Kristoff asked. "Uh-oh." Apple Bloom gulped. "Well, she told us to shoot her down!" Tony said. "Apple Bloom... Apple Bloom!" Apple Bloom emerged from the leaf. "What?" Apple Bloom asked, nervously. "Come here. You're charged with high treason, Apple Bloom. Are you guilty or not guilty?" Kristoff asked. "Well, I'm innocent." Apple Bloom said with a weak smile on her face. "Innocent? Don't you know that you might have killed her?" Kristoff asked. "Well, that's the plan." Apple Bloom said. "Apple Bloom, I hereby banish you forever!" Kristoff snapped angrily. "What?! That's not fair!" Apple Bloom cried and flew away to see her friends, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Babs Seed, her boyfriend, Snails, and her grandmother, Granny Smith. "Please, not forever!" Anna pleaded. "Couldn't you change it into a lighter consequence?" Hans asked. "Well, for a week then." Kristoff said, "Come on, Anna. I'll take you and Hans to see the island." "What are we going to do for an adventure?" Hans asked. "Oh, Kristoff. Can Hans and I go see the mermaids?" Anna asked. "No, let's go hunting." Chowder argued. "Tigers?" Tony asked. "No, bears." Bambi, Thumper, and Flower said in unison. "Personally, I should prefer to see the aborgines." Hiro said. "And the Fairy Tale Creatures too." Tommy added. "OK, boys, go out and capture a few Fairy Tale Creatures!" Dash, Chowder, Bambi, Thumper, Flower, Tony, and Fievel saluted Kristoff. He then goes over to Hiro. "Hiro, you be the leader." Hiro saluted, "I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward, march!" Hiro ordered as a general, leading the Lost Boys Gang into the forest. "Come on, Reptar." Tommy said to his toy and went after them. "Oh, Tommy. Do be careful!" Anna called. "Don't worry, Anna," Hans smiled warmly. "They'll be fine." "Come on, Anna," Kristoff said, holding her hand (and she held Hans' hand). "I'll take you and Hans to see the mermaids." Kristoff, Anna, and Hans flew off to the mermaid lagoon. Category:Fan Fiction